


Conectar

by MaryChan21



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Parley, parkner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryChan21/pseuds/MaryChan21
Summary: Peter y Harley se conocen.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	Conectar

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Apenas quedaba media hora para que turno terminara, pero su estómago no parecía ser capaz de entender que faltaba poco, y se revolvía intranquilo incluso cuando le tocaba atender clientes. Trataba de distraerlos con la típica charla, aunque era evidente que no siempre resultaba, por la forma en que le sonreían algunos. Bueno, ¿qué más podía esperar? Había ocasiones en la vida del estudiante universitario promedio que estaban llenas de decisiones complicadas. ¿Dormir o comer? Era difícil escoger solo una necesidad básica. Y más le valía a su cuerpo entenderlo pronto, porque el trayecto hasta su departamento era un poco más largo que el promedio.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes —saludó de inmediato, observando al chico que tenía enfrente. Le gustaba su camiseta, que tenía un mensaje bastante ñoño (la física es teórica, pero la diversión es real), y a juzgar por el suéter de Midtown colgando de su bolso debía ser uno. Uno bastante lindo, sin dudas, aunque fuera difícil afirmarlo por la manía de bajar la mirada y alternar con vistazos rápidos alrededor, como si jamás hubiese estado en una tienda. Resultaba algo gracioso verlo, así que concentró sus ojos en pasar los productos por caja. Paquetes de papas fritas, infaltables. Palomitas, bebidas, chocolates y al menos otros siete snacks de tamaño familiar. Incluso llevaba pastelillos y varias donas.

_Las donas favoritas de Tony,_ reconoció, acordándose de la expresión desesperada del _mecánico_ cuando lo vio comiéndose la última del paquete en la visita de la semana pasada. Debería pasar a verlo pronto, y quizá llevarle algunas para comérselas en su cara.

—Parece que será una gran fiesta —comentó, viendo divertido cómo el chico luchaba intentando acomodar todo lo que llevaba en dos bolsas.

— ¿Fiesta? —repitió, ladeando su cabeza. Pareció quedarse pensando en lo que dijo, y cuando la comprensión llegó a su rostro fue acompañada por un intenso sonrojo, que le hizo preguntarse a Harley por la posibilidad de colar un papel con su número entre aquellas cosas. —Uh… esto es para mí.

La confesión hizo que alzara la ceja y, confundido, volvió a mirar todo y detrás del chico, por si accidentalmente estaba pasando productos de otro cliente. Nadie estaba tras él, así que trató de componer una sonrisa, no muy convincente a juzgar por la expresión avergonzada del castaño.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir, sintiendo su propio rubor subir hasta sus mejillas. Tenía que aprender a callarse la boca, al menos cuando alguien le pareciera atractivo. — Estás bastante en forma, así que creí… Lo siento —repitió, con más ganas de hundirse en la tierra de lo que le gustaría admitir. Tal vez la falta de comida estaba nublando su juicio. Y tal vez el chico realmente necesitaba esa cantidad de comida para hacer funcionar su mente también, porque cuando lo miró le halló paralizado, con su boca cómicamente abierta formando una “o” impecable. Verle así consiguió relajarle (después de todo, no era él el más afectado), aunque no lo suficiente como para calmar su corazón. Como disculpa tomó una de sus bolsas, y en silencio comenzó a ordenar las cosas lo mejor que podía.

Cuando le extendió la bolsa ya había una tímida sonrisa en su cliente, que la recibió algo nervioso.

—Gracias.

Harley estaba a punto de agregar algo más, hasta que su estómago volvió a interrumpirlo. Resonó largamente, en un gruñido tan lastimero que volvió a querer desaparecer. Su cuerpo lo odiaba. Él mismo se odiaba, por avergonzarse delante de un chico lindo. Intentó sonreír, esforzándose por ignorar la expresión sorprendida del muchacho, pero antes de que alcanzara a volver a disculparse la gerente se asomó por el pasillo.

—Es tiempo de irse, cariño. Nada de quedarse más para que te pague horas extra.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Enseguida, solo…—Cuando giró, el chico ya no estaba allí. Debía haberse ido en cuanto tuvo ocasión.

— ¿Solo qué?

—… Nada. Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana —se despidió, apresurándose a buscar sus cosas. El desánimo lo embargaba tras el fiasco, y su único tonto consuelo era rogar por llegar pronto a casa y que hubiesen sobras de su cena.

Recibió el frío del viento con un estremecimiento, echando en falta de inmediato la calefacción del local. Lamentando no llevar guantes se frotó las manos, y al girar se encontró con…

—Hey —Vaya, el chico lindo todavía seguía por aquí. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Parecía que estaba luchando por articular las palabras, y Harley se sentía inseguro sobre si quería escucharlas. — ¿Tienes hambre? Digo, sé que la tienes… Perdón, esa fue una pregunta tonta. Lo que quería preguntarme- preguntarte… ¿te gustaría acompañarme a comer? Ya viste que compré bastante. Me llamo Peter, por cierto.

¿Estaba invitándolo a salir?

A Harley se le escapó la sonrisa, sorprendido pero gratamente complacido. No imaginaba que alguien tímido fuera a hacer eso (porque estaba invitándolo a su casa, ¿verdad?), pero agradecía el giro de suerte de su día. Por la cara que tenía, apostaba que sería el único movimiento que haría ese día, así que él iba a encargarse de conseguir un segundo encuentro.

—Encantado. Soy Harley, por cierto.

Peter sintió su rostro arder por la sonrisa del otro. Al menos sonreía con los ojos cerrados, y así se salvaba de que viera el desastre que era su cara ahora. Tenía que calmarse. Le había prometido a MJ que iba a ser más decidido y resuelto al actuar cuando alguien le pareciera atractivo, pero la verdad era que esto era lo más valiente que había hecho en meses, y eso considerando que estuvo a punto de huir.

Bueno, si lo llevaba a casa tampoco tendría a dónde escapar. Tendría que intentar seguir siendo valiente, aunque fuera solo por una tarde nada más.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! Honestamente, esto solo lo escribí porque quería un encuentro de ellos sin intervención directa de Tony... y sí, se asume que en este fanfic él no murió después de endgame y que sigue vivo ahora que esos dos han crecido (por eso la breve mención a la universidad).   
> ¿Qué puedo decir? Simplemente quería un momento de Peter avergonzado por su metabolismo. Espero que les haya gustado, ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
